Viewers have an ever-increasing selection of television programming to choose from, and may want to locate programming choices that are of interest to them. In addition to scheduled television program broadcasts, television viewing options also include on-demand choices which enable a viewer to search for and request media content when convenient for viewing rather than at a scheduled broadcast time. On-demand media content choices can also include previously broadcast programming that is recorded at a content distributor and made available for viewing days after the programs were originally broadcast.
A problem with recording all of the program broadcasts at a point of distribution, however, is organizing and making the many programs available so that a viewer can locate and request a previously broadcast program. Current television client devices that receive video content in the form of on-demand entertainment may provide a viewer with the convenient functionality of being able to pause, rewind, and fast-forward a television program. However, current fast-forward and rewind techniques only allow a viewer to quickly advance through a single recorded movie or television program. There is no provision for advancing or reviewing large volumes of programs that are recorded together and that may reside in a common memory.